1. Field
The present application relates to a travel carrying case for liquid based products used in personal care.
2. Description of Related Art
In August 2006, the Transportation Security Administration (hereinafter TSA) enacted the “311” rules that stipulate any liquids passing through security checkpoints must be only for personal use, and must be placed in containers of 3.4 ounce or less, and all containers must fit into a 1 quart (QT) bag. The TSA 311 rule=3 ounces (oz.) liquid, 1 QT plastic baggie, per 1 person.
The TSA's focus has been, and will continue to remain, squarely on managing liquid carry-ons to find explosive weapons, such as those that are carried in ordinary skin cream jars and in liquids containers. For this reason, it is not expected that the TSA will loosen the restrictions on the liquid 311 rules in the near future. In addition, large consumer brands in the personal product space spend millions on developing and enhancing brand loyalty to their products, but they rarely manufacture their products in small convenient travel sizes.
Current inexpensively made travel tubes are hard to fill, difficult to clean, and usually not meant to store liquid products contents over long periods. If the traveler has liquid product left over in the container after the trip, the unused lotion may have to be discarded, thus wasting valuable and expensive skin-care products. Additionally, these travel bottles and tubes may not be watertight sealed and may leak into travel bags. Moreover, other travel tubes and bottles containers currently available are sometimes made from unidentified types of plastics (unless there is a recycling symbol on the bottom) and are made, look and feel inexpensive and are usually not dishwasher safe. The present application provides improvements over the state of the art as described herein.